Living in Reign
by Alexa Somerhalder
Summary: Two best friends, Kate and Elizabeth accidently gets trapped in Reign. What will happen when they discover that they are Mary's sister? Will they be able to leave and go home? Or will love prevent them from leaving? Bash/OC Francis/OC/Mary
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot._**

* * *

"Frary!"

"Mash!"

"Frary!"

"Mash!"

The two best friends, Kate and Lizzie fought back and forth, about which shipping was better. Kate, who preferred Mash to Frary, was because she had a crush on Francis and Lizzie who preferred Frary was because she had a crush on Sebastian who was also known as Bash.

"How can you ship Mary and Bash together? That is so unnatural. Have you seen Bash? He's too gorgeous for Mary." Lizzie said looking over her best friend who had a look of disgust on her face.

"And have you seen Francis lately? He getting more and more gorgeous than **_Sebastian_**." Kate retorted back to her. The two then processed to argue again; about which man is better until Lizzie decided to end the argument and suggest that they watch Reign.

"You know what, how about we watch Reign from the beginning to prove our theory?" Lizzie asked.

"I say we should." Kate said agreeing with her.

Lizzie grabbed the control, turned on the TV, and surfed through the channel until she landed on the CW where they were giving re-runs of Reign.

"_Since Mary, Queen of Scotland, was a child-" _Out of nowhere, the TVstarted to spasm and thunder started to crack.

"Liz, what's happening?" Kate asked scared out of her mind.

"I don't know what's happening." Lizzie responded back to Kate scared out of her mind too.

The TV then started to fuzz and the sound started to get louder and louder.

"Turn off the TV Liz!" Kate shouted at her best friend.

"I can't turn it off." Lizzie shouted back to her.

The TV started to get louder and fuzzier by the minute. The sound got so loud that the girls dropped to the floor covering their ears. The TV repeated its action until a bright white light came through and smoke filled the room.

* * *

"Elizabeth, Kate wake up. We're here." A voice called out making the two groan loudly.

"No."Lizzie responded back to person.

"Girls come on, wake up. We're in France." The person then said to them.

"_France!_ What are we doing in France?" Kate said panicking and fully awake looking around the carriage.

"We are here for protection." The person responded.

"Protection, what do you mean-Oh My God. Lizzie wake up."Kate said while nudging Lizzie to wake up finally looking at the person's face.

"What do you want-" Lizzie said awake and pausing at her sentence also finally getting a good look at the person's face.

It was MARY STUART. The **_Mary Stuart_** sitting in the same carriage as them.

"Mary?" Lizzie said with a whisper.

"Yes Lizzie. Is there anything wrong?" she asked smiling at the two girls whose eyes were wide like saucers.

"No no there is nothing wrong." Lizzie said very quickly.

"Liz, we're in Reign." Kate whispered to her still looking at Mary's smiling face.

"Holy macaroni Jesus." Lizzie said out loudly finally realizing that Kate and herself were trapped in one of their favorite television show, Reign.

* * *

Heyyy people. I am back with a new story. I will be updating The Bastards sometime this week or the next as well as this story. Enjoy and review.


	2. Pilot, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

* * *

**Previously on Living in Reign**:

_"Liz, we're in Reign." Kate whispered to her still looking at Mary's smiling face._

_"Holy macaroni Jesus." Lizzie said out loudly finally realizing that Kate and herself were trapped in one of their favorite television show, Reign._

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

It was a dead awkward silence during the carriage ride. I could not even bear to look at Mary without going into shock or fainting. Kate, on the other hand went into shock at least 5 times while staring at Mary, who was a little freaked out by it. I tried my best to snap her out of it but ended up slapping her at least 3 times, which earned a disapproving look from Mary. She finally snapped out her shock and I took this as my chance to get some answers from Mary.

"So… Mary, why are we going to France again?" I asked her.

"I told you. We are going for protection from the English." She answered back.

"Why do the English want us?" I asked very confused to why the English would want Kate and I.

"Because you are princesses of Scotland." Mary answered back.

Both Kate and I had our eyes widened at that statement.

"Oh holy cheese bacon!" Kate exclaimed. Before any of us could begin to speak again, the carriage came to a stop.

"Oh, it looks like we are already here in France." Mary said looking out the window of the carriage. "Come on, we need to get out the carriage." Mary then got out the carriage leaving Kate and I alone.

"Did she just drop a huge bomb on us and left?" Kate asked looking out the door that Mary had exited out of.

"Of course she did. She's Mary Stuart." I said to Kate before exiting out the door leaving her alone.

* * *

_**KATE'S POV**_

I watched as Lizzie got out the carriage stalking after Mary. I groaned and then retreated after Lizzie and saw her swarmed by Mary and her subjects. I walked up behind them and got tackled with a hug. I hugged back hesitantly until by the person pulled back to let me see their face.

"Oh my god. Kate I can't believe you're here." The person now identified as Aylee said.

"Yeah... I can't believe you're here too... Aylee." I said cautiously.

"Did you forget about your best friend?" She asked me raising one of her eyebrows.

"No. I would never forget about you." I said totally lying to her face with a fake smile planted on my face.

"Come on, let's go back to Mary and the rest." Aylee said pulling my hand without hearing my answer.

"Is that Francis?" Kenna asked Mary as she was looking for her childhood friend.

I looked at who Kenna was talking about. Sebastian, the king's bastard and Lizzie's crush. Oh, how I can't wait for her reaction.

"He's gorgeous." Kenna said.

Oh, please Francis is better looking than that twit.

"No, that's not Francis. I know it isn't." Mary said to Kenna still searching for Francis.

"Then that must be King's bastard and Diane's son. I heard that the king favors him." Lola said and I watched as Lizzie's head raised up and lock eyes with Sebastian. I watched as Sebastian also lock eyes with her. Liz and Sebastian kept giving each other googly eyes and I watched Bash flash her a smile and she blushed lightly looking down. I will be needing to talk to her about that. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even notice that Mary and the rest were making their way into the castle.

"Wait guys, slow down. Wait for me." I yelled and ran after them.

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

The castle looked very huge inside than outside. I wasn't even surprise when Kate got lost trying to find us. The servants had came towards us to show us our room. My room was next to Kate and Mary. I walked into my room,looking at the design of the room, outlining the interior, and tracing the fabric of the bed.

This has probably been the best day of my life. I snapped out of my thought when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said letting the person know that they can come in my room. The door opened and Kate's face came into view.

"Hey. How are you liking the place?" She asked me coming in the room and planting herself on my bed.

"I'm liking it very well." I replied back to her.

"So...What's with the googly eyes between you and Sebastian?" Kate asked very curiously arching one of her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied to her acting like I didn't understand the question.

"Come on, Liz were in reign. We can do anything we want. This might be your chance to get Bash." Kate said to me grabbing on to my head.

"Well maybe that chance might not happen and if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking sterling for a walk." I said to Kate taking my sweater and headed out leaving Kate by herself.

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

Liz make her way to Mary's room to go and retrieve Sterling and take him for a walk. This walk for also for her to get some thinking. She was still thinking about what Kate had said to her about getting the chance to be with Bash. This may be Reign, but it wasn't a fairy tale. Liz wandered down the grounds of the castle with Sterling on the other side of her. Liz sat down on a rock near the lake and watched as sterling was wandering around and sniffing anything he could find but there was still one question that still bugged her.

**_ Would she ever see her family again?_**

She touched her necklace which she got from her mother before she died. Suddenly an aggressive bark startled her and made her turn towards sterling. Sterling was standing in a protective stance barking at the woods. The barking continued as sterling ran towards the woods.

"Sterling," Liz yelled. "Sterling come back. Sterling come on, Mary is going to kill me if you get lost."

"Elizabeth," a voice called her out by her full name. "Elizabeth, stop"

She ignored the voice calling her out and walked forwards towards the wood to get sterling back.

"Sterling, please come back." Liz yelled out.

"Elizabeth," the voice called out near her.

Liz then felt herself getting pulled into a hard chest.

"Oh,god." Liz mumbled to herself as she stiffened at the touch of the person's body. She raised her head up to see Bash looking down on her. He connected his blue eyes to her green eyes. The two didn't let a sound out of their mouth as they continued gazing at each other.

"So... Elizabeth, were you trying to ignore me or are you just that deaf?" Bash asked her sending a small smile towards her.

Elizabeth looked down before answering. "Oh, I don't know maybe I was trying to save Mary's dog before I get skinned alive."

"Elizabeth, young girls, royals should not go into the woods alone." Bash said holding onto Liz tightly.

"But sterling might get lost. And i could have caught sterling if you didn't stop me." Liz replied back to Bash.

"Elizabeth, listen to me carefully, Sterling will come back. Under any circumstances do you go into the woods. Do you hear me?" Bash said to Liz carefully.

"What's in those woods?" Liz asked looking back into his blue eyes.

"Something very dangerous. Promise me that you would not go to the woods." Bash said to her sincerely making her lean into his touch.

"I promise." she promised him. "Now if you would please let me go"

Liz tried to pull away and get out of his grip but instead he pulled her closer squeezing her against his body. She blushed and looked down embarrassed. Bash looked down at her necklace and traced it.

"This is a beautiful necklace." Bash said tracing her neckline. Liz's breath got caught in her throat as Bash kept touching her neckline.

"Thank you. I got it from my mother. Now if i can't go to the woods, can you get sterling back for me before Mary finds out?" Liz asked practically begging him.

"Why not. Anything for a pretty girl." Bash said flirting with her. "I will get sterling safe and sound for you."

"I hope you will. I am counting on you." She said to him getting out of his grip.

"Go. I'll find him" Bash promised her.

Liz walked away knowing that Bash was looking at her. Bash kept his gaze on her until she was out of eyesight and looked back at the woods with a hard look on his face.

* * *

Hey guys. I am back with another update and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciated it very much. Review as many as you can and you will get another update. Stay Beautiful Guys.


	3. Pilot, Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

* * *

**_Previously on Living in Reign:_**

_Liz walked away knowing that Bash was looking at her. Bash kept his gaze on her until she was out of eyesight and looked back at the woods with a hard look on his face._

* * *

_**KATE'S POV**_

After Liz left me alone, which was probably the stupidest idea ever, I wandered down the halls looking for something to do. I still can't believe Liz and I are in Reign. This is probably like a dream come true. I could probably get Liz and Sebastian together. That would be a match made in heaven but then again in episode 5 Mary and Bash kiss. Looks like I'm gonna have to intervene and turn on my Kate charm. I was probably too wrapped up into my thought to see Francis waving his hand in front of my face.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out_. I thought to myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I spoke calmly checking him out without letting him know.

"Its okay. You were probably wrapped up in your thought to notice me. I'm Francis." He said extending his hand out.

"I'm Kate Stuart." I responded back to him shaking his hand firmly.

_Oh my god. It's love at first sight. And I'm touching his hand. I just touch his hand! Don't freak out._ I reminded myself.

"Ahhhh. The famous Kate Stuart. Where's your twin Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Somewhere around the grounds. She left me here alone with nothing to do." I replied back to him. "My favorite food is cheese if you wanted to know."

"You know, you're a strange one." He said, stopping to looking at me.

"I get that a lot." I said repeating his action. "People don't like that about me."

"Well, I didn't say I didn't like it." Francis said smirking at my surprised face. "Makes you very unique."

I blushed lightly looking down and he stepped closer to me.

"Your so different from Mary. How are you two related?"

"Well, I obviously got the charms and the looks and she...she just got nothing to compare to me."

"I like your sense of adventure and humor." Francis said stepping a little closer towards me.

"Who doesn't?" I asked repeating his action and starting to change the subject. "Must be hard to be engaged young."

"Of course it is. But I'm glad, then I probably couldn't have got to met you." Francis said leaning down closer to me.

"Likewise." I responded, lifting myself up, slightly making our lips move closer to each other.

_Here it goes. Francis is leaning down to kiss me. I can't wait for those luscious lips to touch mine. I've been waiting for this forever. The only time I got to kiss Francis was on my cardboard cut of him. _

"Kate!" Someone yelled snapping Francis and I out of our moment.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." The voice now recognized as Liz said.

_What a buzzkill. Way to go Liz. You've ruined my chance of kissing Francis- the real Francis this time._

"I've been with Francis. He's been showing me around the castle." I told her.

"Princess Elizabeth, its nice to finally meet you." Francis said taking her hand and plant a kiss on it.

"Likewise Francis." Liz said to him before turning towards to Kate. "Kate, Mary said that we have to go get ready for the wedding."

"I'll be right there." I told her and turn to face Francis. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"I guess I will." Francis replied back and walked away. I turned to watch him walk away from my sight and turned towards Liz who gave me a disapproving look.

"What?" I asked trying to hide from her gaze.

"You know what? You almost kissed Francis- Mary's fiance. You can't do stuff like that. It's going to ruin the storyline if you keep acting like this." Liz explained to me which I just ignored.

_Come on, who is she to judge while she is trying to get busy with Bash? But she does have a point about the storyline._

"Kate, are you even listening to me?" Liz said annoyed that I didn't even listen to her rant off about the storyline.

"Okay. I get it. Don't change the storyline. Don't try to get Francis and blah,blah, blah. Now that it's settled, let's get ready to party." I said grabbing her hand and pulling us towards our room.

* * *

_**Liz's POV**_

After taking a while with Kate getting into a dress, we both walked into the wedding hall to see glittering silver and gold over the palace in celebration. We both twirled around to observe the whole hall right before our eyes.

"This is so beautiful." Kate gushed as she pulled my hand and walked us towards Greer, Aylee, Lola, and Kenna.

"Kate, Liz you made it." Aylee said pulling us into a hug.

"We're so glad to see you girls here too." I replied back on Aylee's comment. Lola, who didn't even say hello, was staring at Mary and Colin very intensely.

"Why aren't you with Colin?" Greer asked interrupting her staring. The girls turn around to see Colin take Mary's hand and kiss it gently.

"And what's he doing with Mary?"

"I'm sure its nothing, Lola." I said reassuring her.

"Well, she's his queen. He's just paying his respects."Lola said going back to stare at Colin and Mary. I looked towards Kate who was talking to Aylee and make sure she caught my eye. She saw the look on my face and looked at Lola and nodded. She walked towards Mary and grabbed her hand to pull her towards us.

"Mary, Aylee, I want to go dance." Kate said pulling on their hands.

"You can't dance alone, Kate." Aylee said.

"She won't be alone." Mary replied back to her and looked towards the girls.

"Lola, come dance with Kate and I. Take off your shoes. Come on. Dance with us." Mary said ordering us to do so.

"Come on, this could be a chance to have fun." I said taking my shoes off. The girls liven up to the idea and started to remove their shoes.

"Now, let's rock this party." Kate said pulling the girls and I onto the dance floor.

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

The girls held hands and danced wildly while the King, Queen, and mistress looked on. The girls let out a giggle but the Queen looked unamused.

"We're overrun by Scots." She said sarcastically.

The rest of the onlookers clap and laugh along. Some of them even join them in dancing. The group left Mary, Liz, and Kate, as they were the only three in the middle of the dance floor spinning around in a circle. Liz continued spinning until she caught the eye of Bash. Feathers began to fall from the ceiling as Mary locked eyes with Francis, whose eyes were on Kate who was still dancing.

"Look, Elisabeth and Philip are leaving." Lola said as the girls all got back together.

"Its time for the consummation; the ritual; the mystery. Aren't you curious?" Kenna asked them pulling them behind the group.

"I don't think this is a good idea Kenna." Liz said nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

"Come on, Liz." Kate begged. "You can see what your wedding night is going to be like."

"Fine. Let's go." Liz said and the girls silently cheered.

Kenna grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her away. The rest of the girls follow them into a cramped, dark room shrouded in secrecy by a curtain.

"You mean, they actually watch them, you know..." Aylee asked.

"It's tradition for royals." Greer answered to her.

Kenna turned towards Mary and said, "Don't you want to know what you're in for someday? With your Francis?"

Liz looked back at Kate and saw that she was visibly upset about Francis being Marys. Kenna them pulled back the curtain to reveal the newlywed couple, a bed, and a group of people in a candlelit room.

"Pax vobis. In nomeni patri et fili et spiritus sancti. Amen." The girls heard the bishop in the room say. A lady in the room went to attend to the nervous bride, help king her remove her clothes. The bride- Elisabeth looked like she was going to pass out until her husband, Philip came into the room. He grabbed her face and shields her eyes from the rest of the people in the room and whispered to her.

"We're the only ones that matter here." The two began to kiss softly and inch their way to the bed, where they continue kissing and moaning. The girls watch as the consummation unfolded in front of them.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Liz said pulling Kate and Aylee back with her.

"Let's go." Aylee said gasping quietly.

The girls apprehensively left the room. After they had their way back in the main hallway, where anyone could see them, they split up.

"Go, before anyone sees us." Mary said to them as a warning.

Kate and Liz both ran up the stairs and made their way towards their room and shut the door quickly. Kate sat on the bed, watching Liz quickly change out her dress and put on her nightgown.

"Well," Kate started. "That was something."

"We never should have seen that Kate. It's like we were invading their privacy." Liz said. "How would you like it if we were watching you consummate?"

"That would be hot." She said smirking at the idea.

"God, you are so disgusting." Liz said disgustedly and threw a nightgown at her face. "Go get ready for bed."

"Fine." Kate said standing up to go change her clothes as Liz got into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Kate slipped out of her dress and pulled on her nightgown. She turned off the light and slid herself into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

_"I love you." Francis said smiling, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me close to his chest._

_"I love you too, Francis." I replied to him grabbing his neck and pulling his lips towards mine and captured them. He returned the kiss and-_

No, no, no, no. It was not suppose to end like that. We didn't even get to finish kissing. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. And guess who's scream. That's right it was Mary Stuart- the queen of Scotland. Her scream woke Liz and I up making us jump out of our bed.

"Kate. Do you remember what happens in this episode?" Liz asked me slightly confused to why Mary was screaming.

"Let me think." I said and finally realized why she screamed. "Isn't this the part where Colin tries to rape Mary." We both widened our eyes.

"Oh my God." Liz and I simultaneously and jumped out of bed and ran towards Mary's room. When we got there, the guards were dragging Colin out of the room. We both walked in and looked at our sister who was scared and distress.

"Oh, Mary." Liz said rushing towards her and sat on the bed, pulling Mary into a hug. I sat on the other side of the bed and comforted her.

* * *

"How could this happen? Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop him?" Aylee asked as she, Liz, Lola, Kenna and I sat in Mary's room. Lola hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news.

"I hope Mary did if they didn't." Greer said. "They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, then she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over."

"She did stop him." Liz and I said simultaneously.

"You don't know what happened, any of you." Lola said.

"Tell me then." Mary said coming into the room.

"I've spoken to him. He's being held." Lola said. "I bribed a guard. Colin's a good man; a boy still."

"What did he say?" Mary asked in a stern voice or as I like to call it the Queen's roar. What possible defense could he have given you?"

"He said he was forced. He wouldn't say by whom. He couldn't, he was so afraid. But he said there are people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice." Lola answered.

"What people?" I asked Lola even though I knew who it was.

"Here, in the castle. He wouldn't risk saying more." Lola said.

"Do you believe him, Mary?" Aylee asked my sister.

"He looked so surprised that I would fight back. That I would even wake." Mary replied back to Aylee.

"That you'd wake?" Kenna asked. "He attacked you."

"The wine. " Mary mumbled looking over her dressing screen."I was told not to drink the wine. I was warned."

"Warned by whom?" Lola asked Mary worried about Colin's fate.

I looked towards Liz who mouthed Clarissa to me. I nodded and turned back to the conversation.

"It doesn't matter now. I believe you. I believe Colin." Mary said looking at Lola right in the eye.

"Please help him." Lola begged Mary as the queen left the room.

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

The girls looked over Lola and watch as she cried tears over Colin's death.

"There was nothing I could do. I was too late." Mary said sadly to Lola.

"He wasn't a traitor. "Lola said with tears streaming down her face. "He wasn't a rapist."

"They said he was involved in an English plot. I don't know who to believe or to trust. I, I am so sorry, Lola." Mary said to Lola trying to ease the pain of her best friend.

"You're the reason he's dead." Lola said standing up. "Anyone who's close to you lives in constant danger. We're disposable, all of us."

"No, you're not. I need you. You're my friends." Mary said pleading with Lola.

"Kenna's my friend. Greer and Aylee are my sisters are my friends. You are my queen, and we're your subjects. We're here in service to you, whatever that means, whatever it costs us." Lola said.

"I will protect you."

"You can't even protect yourself."

"Lola, I think that's enough." Liz said trying to stop Lola from making a big mistake.

"No, she has to hear this Liz." Lola said tears still streaming down her face.

"She's heard enough Lola. Don't hurt her feelings." Kate said defending Mary.

"I'll do better. I promise." Mary promised Lola and the girls with tears in her eyes. Lola sits back down and starts crying heavily and all the girls start to comfort her except for Liz who watched Mary walk out and start after her.

Liz walked out trying to find Mary but couldn't find her. She then heard the scratching sound of paws hitting the wood. She looked up to see Bash with Sterling by his side.

"Sterling!" Liz said excitedly bending down to hug Mary's dog. "You found him."

"Oh, Sterling. I'm so glad you're here." Liz said and then turned to Bash. "Sorry. Been a long day."

"I know." Bash said to her.

"So much drama here." She said.

"You're not alone here." Bash said back to her.

"I know. I have my friends and my sister." She said back to him.

"I am not talking about your friends." Bash replied back to her and looked behind her to see his mother staring at him.

"I meant I want you to be well, Your Grace." Bash said changing his tone.

"Call me Liz." She said hanging onto Sterling's collar. "Thank you, Sebastian. Truly." Liz then leaves with Sterling and waves goodbye to Bash and he responds back and watch as her mother comes to talk to him.

"Mother." Bash said to his mother as they came face to face.

"Where did you find the dog?" Diane asked her son.

"In the woods. It was drawn to the blood." He replied back to her.

"How close did you get?" Diane asked Bash but got no answer. "Take care, my brave son, or you will bleed for a girl who will never be yours."

"I'll be fine, Mother." Bash said looking at his mother then looked back at where Liz was standing at.

* * *

Hey guys. I have good news and bad news. Good News is that i finally update and thank you guys for reviewing while i was on "vacation." Bad news, My other story The Bastards Is going to end with 3 chapters left so i can focus on this story. Don't worry guys, I'm crying too. So yeah, review, favorite, follow, anything that can make me smile and warm my heart up. Stay Beautiful.


	4. Snakes in the Garden, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

_**A/N:** Hey guys. I know long time, no update. I've been very busy with school work and stuff but now I'm on vacation so that means more updates starting tomorrow. I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Enjoy the chapter and I will want to know what you like about this chapter in your reviews and yeah, have fun! Stay Beautiful Reigners _

* * *

**_Previously on Living in Reign:_**

_"I'm Kate Stuart." I responded back to him shaking his hand firmly._

_"Of course it is. But I'm glad, then I probably couldn't have got to met you." Francis said leaning down closer to me._

_"Likewise." I responded, lifting myself up, slightly making our lips move closer to each other._

* * *

_"You're not alone here." Bash said back to her._

_"I know. I have my friends and my sister." She said back to him._

_"I am not talking about your friends." Bash replied back to her and looked behind her to see his mother staring at him._

* * *

_"Where did you find the dog?" Diane asked her son._

_"In the woods. It was drawn to the blood." He replied back to her._

_"How close did you get?" Diane asked Bash but got no answer. "Take care, my brave son, or you will bleed for a girl who will never be yours."_

_"I'll be fine." Bash said looking at his mother then looked back at where Liz was standing at._

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

"Sarah, can you inform Mary that we are here to see her?" Kenna asked the servant girl, wanting the get into Mary's room and discuss recent events.

"Sure." Sarah knocked on the door before entering the room. "Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee and Greer of Kinross and Princess Elizabeth and Kate, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Sarah." Mary said carrying herself over to where her sisters and friends were standing.

"You slept there while Lola slept in your bed?" Kenna asked looking over at Lola sleeping in Mary's bed.

"We were talking about what happened to Colin." Mary explained. "She fell asleep crying. I feel for her. And for Colin."

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

"The French King and Queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot. But Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French court. All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's alliance with France. My engagement to Francis." Mary explained to us while I was searching for some food. I found an apple and took a bite out of it, chewing it real loudly, making Liz look at me in annoyance.

"England wants our country and your crown, Mary. You need this alliance with France to protect us and Scotland from England." Liz said standing out from the group and moving next to Mary.

"And I'll need time before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me."

* * *

"Let's agree it's a brilliant match." Queen Catherine said to the King as Liz, Mary, the girls, and I looked on. "Madeleine's French, so there is no question of the family's loyalty. They're very wealthy."

"But not royal, so they are hungry for power." The King responded back towards her.

"They'll pay for it," Catherine stated and the king nodded.

"It's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects" The King told quickly as he changed his mind. The Queen smiled and turned towards her youngest son.

"And she has a giraffe," The Queen told her youngest son. "Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come far away by ship."

"Do I get a giraffe too?" Charles asked excitedly.

"The moment she's your bride." Catherine responded smiling back at his enthusiasm.

"Francis," The king said walking towards his other son "To show respect, I want you to go with your little brother to the landing."

Charles then turned his attention, facing his father, Francis, and Bash. "Can Bash come as well?" He asked with hope in his tone.

"Charlie!" Catherine hissed, "You know that Bash isn't really your brother. He's just your father's son. His presence is disrespectful."

I watched Liz glare at Catherine from behind me. I hated how Catherine thought of Bash as below her standards just because he was a bastard. I guess Liz also noticed how hurt Bash was about that comment.

"The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco so they sent her on alone." Henry explained.

"Apparently, she was more afraid of meeting her future husband then of pirates." Catherine said, letting out a small laugh and messing with Charles' hair. "Well, that's to be expected at age seven. She'll get in line, we all do." Liz and I watched Catherine sneak a look towards Mary.

"Perhaps I can go with Francis." Mary offered. "I came here too as a child. Perhaps, I could reassure her. And maybe one of my sister's will like to join me?" Mary then turned her attention to Liz and I.**_ Oh god, this could be my chance to be with Francis!_**

"I'll go." I said without letting Liz even open her mouth.

"Well, then it's settled." Mary confirmed turning back to King Henry.

"It's several hours journey." King Henry said and Mary shrugged it off.

"We'll take food and treats. We don't mind really." Mary said, not taking no for an answer.

"You know on second thought, why doubt we greet the girl here." Catherine spoke quickly. "We don't know the journey might not be safe."

"They'll stay on the King's Road. A dozen well-armed guards will keep any bandit s away. Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland and Kate, Princess of Scotland." Henry said walking off and out of the room.

I mentally did a happy dance and then turned around to face Liz who gave me a disappointing look.

"What?" I asked confused. "Is there something on my face?"

"You are only going with Mary to be with Francis." She said glaring at me.

"So, what's the problem with that?" I asked confused to why she is angry with me.

"Just promise me that you will not try anything stupid to mess up the show, Kate." Liz begged me, shaking my body for like the hundredth time every time I get to be with Francis.

"Liz, I got this. I promise not to do anything stupid or Kate-like." I said back to her, crossing my fingers behind my back. Therefore,I lied. Liz is my best friend, practically my sister but I want to live every moment I get with Francis in this moment.

"Kate," Mary called out. "It's time to go."

"Looks like I gotta go. Bye Liz. Have fun with Bash." I said looking back at her blushing face and then walking away.

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

The carriage ride was very long and quiet. Kate, who did not even say one word, fell asleep instantly on Mary's shoulder. Charles was reading a book leaning on Mary who also fell asleep on top of Kate's head.

"They even smell nice." Charles said to Francis, looking at Kate and Mary.

"I know." Francis breathed out looking at Kate and then out the window.

* * *

"Can I finish my puzzle?" Charles asked once both Mary and Kate were awake. Mary looked down at him as Francis made his way out the carriage.

"We'll come for you once the girls boat come ashore." Francis said through the window as Kate and Mary made their way out of the carriage with his help.

"See you soon, Charles." Kate said to him before getting out.

* * *

Both girls stepped outside looking out for the boat that Charles fiancé, Madeleine was on. Mary, who grabbed her sister, Kate moved up closer see more than one boat.

"Kate, do you see those boats?" Mary asked, thinking that she was hallucinating.

"I do. Do you think Madeleine packed her whole family on the boat?" Kate joked nervously looking at the boats approaching closer to the shore.

"No," Francis answered interrupting them. "There are too many boats."

Kate looked closely at the boat before realizing whose boat it is. "That's not a French boat."

"It's an English boat." Francis said completing her sentence, fearing for the girl's life.

"Is that a warship?" Mary said terrified, the color draining from her skin.

"Yes." Francis answered.

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

Liz who was practically bored out of her mind without Kate being with her, sat outside and looked at nature's beauty. This always calmed her down. Looking at nature and observing her surroundings always made her feel home. Feeling someone stare at her, she turned around to see crystal blue eyes staring at her. Bash stood there watching her until he called her over with his hand. Liz stood up from her place and walked towards Bash.

"Sebastian, is there a reason why you called me over?" Liz asked, looking over him- his physical features mostly. The way his hair looked down made his eyes shine out more and absolutely made him more adorable to her.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to go with me to Francis, Mary, and Kate." Bash said moving closer towards her making her take a step back a little.

"I would love too, but what for?" She asked confusedly. **_What did happen in this episode again that Bash had to go help Francis and Mary?_**

"The English came ashore and I'm pretty sure that Francis is going to do something ridiculous and attack them." Bash answered, taking Liz's hand and bringing her to the stable.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happens in the episode. "The English are here?" Liz asked, acting as if she didn't know they were coming. She had to keep up her act or else Bash will sense that something is going on.

"The English are not here for you or your sisters, Liz. They are not here to hurt you, Mary, and Kate." He said, getting his horse ready to leave.

"The English are nothing but ruthless, barbaric, animals. If they aren't here for Mary, Kate, and I, then what is their reason to come to France?" She asked Bash who stopped preparing his horse to looked at her.

"I have no idea, Liz. Maybe they wanted to make peace with us? Or maybe they wanted take us out to dinner and a lovely walk on the grounds to see the stars?" Bash joked, making Liz form a small smile and giggle a little. "All I know is that I need to go stop Francis and I want you to go with me. So will you join me, Liz?"

"Yes Bash, I will love join you." She answered and Bash grabbed her waist, making her let out a squeal and lifted her up on his horse. He jumped up behind her and placed one arm around her waist and let the horse kick into a run.

* * *

"Guards!" Francis yelled.

"What are they doing here?" Mary and Kate both asked Francis simultaneously terrified of the English coming any closer towards them.

"I don't know. I think it's a hostile landing." Francis said trying to ease their fears.

"But England and France are at peace." Kate argued back.

"Have they come for me?" Mary asked and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Mary, you are not the only one they want. Do not make this all about you." Kate told her annoyed at her selfishness but Mary ignored her comment.

"Get Mary and Kate out of here. Hide them." Francis told a guard near him. "Mary, Kate can you ride?" Francis asked them looking at them.

"Yes." Mary said while Kate said no. Mary looked at her and Kate told her that she had never rode a horse and that she was always afraid of them.

"Kate, you'll ride with me." Mary said to her younger sister.

"Mary, Kate, Now." Francis demanded grabbing both of their arms.

* * *

"No, wait!" Bash yelled as he and Liz rode up to Francis, Mary, and Kate along with a group of guards that had their weapons pointed towards the English men who were walking the shore line. "Don't shoot, stand down."

"There's an English warship!" Francis exclaimed.

"The English come in peace." Bash and Liz told him. "The French ship took on water, it was in distress, and the English were nearby and gave rescue."

"How do you know this?" Mary asked looking at him and her sister together on the same horse.

"They sent an emissary on ahead to the castle." Bash explained. "He's being held, if they're lying, they'll have his head."

* * *

Kate, Liz, Mary, Francis, and Bash stood together with the soldiers across from Madeleine and the English. The little girl made her way towards the middle and bowed down towards Charles and the rest.

"Go and introduce yourself, Charles." Francis whispered to his brother in his ears. Charles, who was very shy, shook his head and looked down. Liz and Kate looked at each other and turned to Mary who was walking towards Madeleine.

"Hello Madeleine, I'm Mary. I know you've had a very long journey but you are safe now and you're very welcome here." Mary introduced herself to Madeleine who was took a step back terrified. Mary sighed and turned back to her sisters and Francis and Bash. "She's terrified. She doesn't think that we are going to protect her." Mary told her before turning to her sisters and pleading them for help. Kate and Liz moved from there spot and walked towards Madeleine.

"Hey Madeleine, I'm Kate and this here is Liz, my sister." Kate introduced herself and Liz.

"We are here to keep you safe. No harm can come your way. We promise you that." Liz said trying to soften her fear.

"Plus you see that boy right there, Charles?" Kate asked Madeleine who nodded. "Well he's going to become your new best friend if you take our hands to introduce you to him." Madeleine cooperated and took the girl's hand and let them lead her to Charles. She stopped moving and turned back to the sisters and they nodded her off to go on. The young girl sent the young prince a bow as the young prince pulled a piece of grass away from the dirt and handed to her. Both Bash and Francis pulled a smile at Kate and Liz's miracle work at getting Madeleine to Charles.

"I guess we did a very good job cause both Francis and Bash are looking at us." Kate whispered into Liz's ear as she looked at Bash and Francis giving them a small smile.


End file.
